Ikuta Erina
|image = |caption = Ikuta Erina promoting "Sou ja nai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 159cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2009-present ( years) |agency = Elegant Promotion (2009?-2010) UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |label = zetima UP-FRONT WORKS |join = January 2, 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2012-Present) (2011-2012) |generation = 9th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Oha Girl Maple, Harvest, HI-FIN, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Stelladrop, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = |sig = Ikutaerinaautograph21212.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Ikuta's Autograph }} Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member and sub-leader of Morning Musume and former member of units Harvest and HI-FIN. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Ikuta Erina was born on July 7, 1997 in Fukuoka, Japan. At a young age, Ikuta expressed her desire to become an idol. Prior to auditioning for Morning Musume she was a model under Elegant Promotion for a short period of time. 2011 On January 2, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, Tsunku announced Ikuta as one of the new members of Morning Musume's 9th generation. She joined alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon."モーニング娘。第9期メンバー決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-01-02."つんく♂モー娘新メンバーに心強さ「日に日に顔が勇ましく」" (in Japanese). Searchina. 2011-01-04. The 9th generation made their concert debut the same day, participating in the songs "Tomo" and "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!" On April 6, Ikuta's debut single in Morning Musume, "Maji Desu ka Ska!", was released. On June 12, Ikuta's first e-Hello DVD was announced, Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~, and was released on July 2. On August 25, it was announced that Ikuta replaced Ogawa Saki from S/mileage on the children's morning program, Oha Suta, as a member of the show's idol unit Oha Girl Maple.Oha Suta. Broadcast Date: 2011-08-25.Tanaka Erika. "新メンバーは..." (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-25.Inoue Shiori. "えりぽん!!" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-25.Ikuta Erina. "おーはー!!" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-26. Ikuta starred in a new stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On March 27, Ikuta, along with the other Oha Girl Maple members, graduated from Oha Suta.Ikuta Erina. "最後の月曜日(^-^)" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2012-03-26. On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play, titled Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 to June 12. On April 21 and 22, Ikuta surprised fanclub members by attending Niigaki Risa's fanclub tour, Morning Days Happy Holiday ~ Tokubetsuhen Risa Niigaki Fanclub Tour In Shizuoka. From June 15 to 28, a series of fanclub events titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ featuring the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume and the 2nd generation members of S/mileage took place at Yokohama Blitz. Ikuta finished with the fourth most points and was awarded a solo performance on July 1 for being in the top six. On July 4, with Niigaki Risa as a guest, Ikuta announced on IkuMatsuri, a special Ustream show, that she would change her official member color from purple to yellow-green in the fall."モーニング娘。13枚目ニューアルバム9月発売、そしてメンバー・飯窪春菜から重大(!?)発表" (in Japanese). De☆View by Oricon. 2012-07-30. On November 20, Ikuta held her first Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai to celebrate Niigaki Risa's 24th birthday, titled Ikuta Erina no "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Ikkai Kaigou ~Niigaki-san no Tanjoubi wo Katte ni Iwau Kai~". Niigaki made a surprise appearance during the third event. On October 10, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari. 2013 Ikuta was featured in a special gravure mook titled Graduation -Chuugaku Sotsugyou-. The mook had various photos and interviews about going from middle school to high school, and was released on February 27. On March 2, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of new SATOUMI Movement unit Plumeria, alongside Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, and Ishida Ayumi. On May 22, it was announced that Ikuta would hold a second Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai, entitled Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~. It took place on July 7, Ikuta's 16th birthday, with Iikubo Haruna and Oda Sakura as guests."★ファンクラブ会員限定イベント★「新垣さんを応援する会 第二回会合～生田の誕生日だけど、やっぱり今日も新垣さんを応援する会～」開催決定！！" (in Japanese). M-line Official Fanclub Website. 2013. 2014 On July 7, Ikuta celebrated her 17th birthday called Morning Musume '14 ~Ikuta Erina Birthday Event 2014~, featuring one performance at Yamano Hall. On October 31, Ikuta released her second solo e-Hello! DVD, It's a lovely day. On November 12, Ikuta participated in the 2014 Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Pro-Am Charity Tournament as a celebrity guest alongside AKB48/SKE48 member and rival Yamauchi Suzuran."この日、もっとも羨望の眼差しを浴びたプロゴルファーは？！" (in Japanese). Japan Golf Tour. 2014-11. On November 23, Ikuta was appointed sub-leader of Morning Musume by Michishige Sayumi. It was officially announced during Michishige's graduation concert on November 26. Ikuta will share the position with Iikubo Haruna, who has been a sub-leader since May 2013. 2015 On March 5, Ikuta announced that she would be a regular on the NHK Education channel show Karada wo Ugokasu TV. She made her first appearance in the show on March 25.Ikuta Erina. "発表します。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2015-03-05. On July 7, Ikuta celebrated her 18th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '15 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event, featuring one performance at Yamano Hall. On October 20, Ikuta was a guest at Niigaki Risa's birthday event, Niigaki Risa Birthday Event 27."★ファンクラブ会員限定イベント★『新垣里沙バースデーイベント』　特別受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line Official Fanclub Website. 2015-09-18. On October 26, Ikuta was invited to play at the Takano Yuri CUP 38th Hirao Masaaki Charity Golf alongside OG member Yoshizawa Hitomi."たかの友梨CUP　第38回平尾昌晃チャリティゴルフ" (in Japanese). ValuePress!. 2015-10-05. On November 11, Ikuta participated in the 2015 Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Pro-Am Charity Tournament as a celebrity guest for the second consecutive year."★プロ・アマチャリティトーナメント出場予定有名人" (in Japanese). Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Official Facebook. 2015-11-04. 2016 On July 7, Ikuta celebrated her 19th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '16 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event, featuring one performance at Yamano Hall. On October 2, Ikuta announced she would release her first solo photobook, titled Erina, on October 22."写真集。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-10-02."生田衣梨奈(モーニング娘。'16)写真集「衣梨奈」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-10-02. On November 9, Ikuta participated in the 2016 Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Pro-Am Charity Tournament as a celebrity guest for the third consecutive year.http://msvt-masters.jp/pro_am.html"[http://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-9ki/entry-12217973453.html 太平洋マスターズ。生田衣梨奈]" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-11-09. In December, Ikuta was added as member of the Hello! Project Station Dance Club."ダンス部。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2017-01-08. Personal Life Family= :Main: Ikuta has a younger brother. She is first cousins with former gravure idol Takigawa Aya. |-|Education= When she auditioned for Morning Musume, Ikuta was a 2nd year middle school student. She graduated from middle school on March 2013. On March 12, 2016, Ikuta announced that she had graduated from high school.https://twitter.com/tozamasan/status/708563732067016704 She attended Hinode High School, a private academy known for its alumni in the entertainment industry, and graduated with Nakanishi Kana and AKB48 member Mukaichi Mion.http://helloprosun.blog.jp/archives/48083926.html |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ikuta Erina has acquired: *'Niigaki Risa:' She also gets along well with former Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa. *'Fukumura Mizuki:' Ikuta met Fukumura Mizuki when she joined the 9th generation and became close friends since. *'Ishida Ayumi:' She also gets along well with Ishida Ayumi. *'Motomura Aoi:' She was friends and middle school classmates with HKT48 member Motomura Aoi from before they became idols.http://akb48taimuzu.livedoor.biz/archives/35753539.html Pairing names *'PonPon' (ぽんぽん): Her and Fukumura Mizuki's pairing name is "PonPon" "譜久村×生田" (in Japanese). Mseek Wiki. and their catchphrase is "Mizupon desu, Eripon desu. Futari Awase PonPon desu!". *'HoneyPon' (ハニーぽん): Her and Iikubo Haruna's pairing name is "HoneyPon"; however, it is also used as Iikubo's pairing name with Fukumura Mizuki. *'Suberi Combi' (スベリコンビ): Her and Ishida Ayumi's pairing name was the "Suberi Combi" which translates to "bomber combi", but is now more commonly referred to as "Suberizu" or "Suberies" (スベリーズ). It comes from the word "suberi-gei" which is a style of comedy with failing jokes. They both have bad jokes, so they were given this pairing name. |-|Name Meaning= Ikuta's given name, "Erina", means clothing (衣; e), pear (梨; ri) and a kind of plant (奈; na). It's a feminine Japanese given name. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ikuta Erina: *'Eripon' (えりぽん): Her official nickname originated by Tsunku. *'KY Ikuta' (KY生田): She is known to be a KY (kuuki yomenai), an expression meaning one "can't read the air/atmosphere; clueless of the situation". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *'Nicknames:' Eripon (えりぽん)"新生モーニング娘。" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official GREE Blog. 2011-01-04., KY Ikuta (KY生田), Eri-chan (えりちゃん), Namata (なまた) , Eri (えり) *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Height:' 159cmIkuta Erina's profile at Hello! Pro @ Memo *'Bloodtype:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' |||9|‘_ゝ‘) *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Purple '(2011-2012)"モーニング娘。の背中". Takahashi Ai's Official Blog. 2011-04-25. **'Yellow-Green' (2012-Present) *'Former Oha Girl Maple Color:' **'Red' (2011-2012) *'Audition Song:' "Little♡Princess☆Pri!" by Lilpri *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Harvest (2012-2016) **HI-FIN (2013-2016) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2016-) *'Other Groups:' **Oha Girl Maple (2011–2012) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Can "sleep anywhere", fast at texting on her cellphone, handsprings, golf *'Hobbies:' Dancing, to drive really far in golf!! (up to 239 yards) *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop, reggae, Western music *'Favorite Sports:' Golf, gymnastics *'Favorite Foods:' Strawberries, ham *'Favorite Drink:' Strawberry juice *'Least Favorite Food:' Vegetables *'Favorite Colors:' White, black, red and yellow *'Motto:' Medatanai koto ni wa hajimaranai (目立たない事には始まらない; It's no use if you can't stand out) *'Favorite Word:' Daisuki (I love you) *'Favorite English Phrase:' "No thank you" *'Favorite Manga:' Love★Com (Lovely Complex) *'Quality that she won’t lose to anyone:' Being in high spirits *'Things that she want to do in her life:' Grow her hair long, go to the Vatican city, sing a solo song *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' "Ookii Hitomi", "Kono Ai wo Kasanete", "Shouganai Yume Oibito" *'Other Favorite Song:' Entenka, "CLASSIC" by Shonan no Kaze, "Naseba Naru no Sa Nanairo Tamago" by T-Pistonz+KMC *'Looks Up To: ' Niigaki Risa, Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Maeda Yuuka, Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, Kojima Haruna Discography :See Also: List:Ikuta Erina Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2011.08.13 Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.10.31 It's a lovely day (“e-Hello!” DVD) Solo Fanclub DVDs *2012.09.xx Ikuta Erina ga 5 Gousha ni Niigaki Risa Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka *2013.xx.xx Ikuta Erina no "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Ikkai Kaigou ~Niigaki-san no Tanjoubi wo Katte ni Iwau Kai~" *2016.11.26 Morning Musume '16 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event Publications :See Also: List:Ikuta Erina Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2016.10.22 Erina Digital Photobooks *2011.10.28 [[Erina Ikuta Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011]] (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) *2012.12.27 [[Erina Ikuta Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012]] (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) *2013.02.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Theater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2015 TRIANGLE (VTR role) *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2012 Oha Suta (as Oha Girl) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014– The Girls Live *2015 Karada wo Ugokasu TV (体を動かすTV) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Nakano Riko) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2011 IkuMatsuri (生祭り) (special one-day Ustream) *2013– Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Commercials *2011 Nestle Milo (as Oha Girl) Rankings *She was voted 8th favorite member in the 2012 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html Trivia *She wants to be the "Number 1 Idol." *She'd like to go to fujikyu with Ishida Ayumi. *Sayashi Riho, Makino Maria and Aikawa Maho think Erina is the coolest member of Hello! Project. *She is learning English. *She goes to karaoke to reduce stress. *She said that she’s not very good at cooking, but she likes it and can make delicious gratin. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied "no eyeshadow!" *Before joining Morning Musume, she had an Ameblo blog and a Twitter account. *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Fukuoka (the other being Tanaka Reina). *Her 9th generation audition number was #244. *She was the first Morning Musume member to change her color in 2012. The second was Iikubo Haruna. *She and her fellow member Ishida Ayumi are the only current Morning Musume members both to be the members of the same units Harvest and HI-FIN of SATOYAMA and SATOUMI movements respectively. *On the day of her middle school graduation ceremony, Ikuta dyed her hair brown. She was the second ninth generation member to dye their hair, with the first one being Fukumura Mizuki. *She is one of only three current Morning Musume members to have dyed hair. *She became a fan of Morning Musume after hearing their single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~." *She began liking Hello! Project starting with Minimoni. *When she first joined the Hello! Project, Ikuta said that Maeda Yuuka was her favorite Hello! Project member. *She said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Niigaki Risa, because she admires her very much. *She is a fan of AKB48 and was in 17 Ameblo fangroups for them. *She has said that she would like to try flamenco dancing.''J-MELO. Broadcast Date: 2013-11-03. *She said she'd like to try dyeing her hair blonde. *She, along with Ishida Ayumi, are the only members in Morning Musume to be born in the same year the group was formed in 1997. *Tsunku commented on her: "In both good and bad ways she's the one to stand out. But in the end that's a good thing. In showbiz one has to stand out no matter what, after all. She's still not happy with various things about herself, but compared to how she was 4 years ago she's improved greatly. Her dancing really stands out.""モーニング娘。'14 10/15発売シングル「TIKI BUN/シャバダバ ドゥ～/見返り美人」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2014-08-28 *Tsunku wrote on his blog about the dad mentioned in "Otome no Timing" being inspired by Ikuta's real dad."モーニング娘。 10/12発売　アルバム「12,ｽﾏｰﾄ」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2011-10-12. When Ikuta had just passed the Morning Musume audition, she was going to cut her hair a bit. So she said she wanted to call her parents first and tell them that she would cut it. She didn't call her mom, she called her dad and was all "Dad? Erina's gonna cut her hair now, okay?" Tsunku saw that and was all, "she must be close with her dad, he must be a nice guy," and thus he had the line in "Otome no Timing," Erina got to sing it, too. *She is in the most sub-units out of the 9th generation, being in three: Harvest, HI-FIN, and Stelladrop. *She shares the same last name with Nogizaka46 member Ikuta Erika, as well as the kanji for "ri" (梨) in their given names. They took a two-shot photo together when Morning Musume '15 and Nogizaka46 participated in the 2015 FNS Kayousai THE LIVE, and both girls commented that it must have been fate, that with their similar names they both became idols."FNS歌謡祭。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2015-12-16."アイドルメドレー～ don♪388" (in Japanese). Nogizaka46 Ikuta Erika Official Blog. 2015-12-16. *Ikuta began golfing in the third grade. Her dad started golfing due to his work (company golf outings), and in Fukuoka, golf courses are often next to tennis courts. At the time, she wanted to learn tennis because she was obsessed with The Prince of Tennis. However, her dad suggested she try golfing instead."仙台情報誌Me独占モーニング娘。’16超ロングインタビュー！！" (in Japanese). Me. 2016-05-20. *Her favorite professional golfer is Moromizato Shinobu."ゴルフの憧れ。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-10-20. See also *Side:Ikuta Erina **Gallery:Ikuta Erina **List:Ikuta Erina Discography Featured In **List:Ikuta Erina Publications Featured In **List:Ikuta Erina Concert & Event Appearances **List:Ikuta Erina Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A **Side:Ikuta Erina Wakuteka Take a chance Profile Honorary Titles Ikuta Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Ikuta Erina Blog Translations cs:Ikuta Erina de:Ikuta Erina es:Ikuta Erina fr:Ikuta Erina it:Ikuta Erina Category:Ikuta Erina Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1997 Births Category:July Births Category:2011 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Oha Girl Maple Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Harvest Category:HI-FIN Category:Purple Member Color Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Oha Suta Category:Blood Type A Category:Current Sub-leader Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Group Leaders